The Wizard of Gardenia
"The Wizard of Gardenia"' '''is the seventeenth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Its international titles include Catalan "El mag de la Gardènia", German "Falscher Zauber", French "Chanceux le petit magicien", Portuguese "O feiticeiro de Gardenia", Russian "Волшебник Гардении", Serbo-Croat "Čarobnjak Gardenije", and Spanish "El mago de Gardenia". In the magical gardens of Gardenia, a gardener gnome named Chance fools the Jewel Riders into thinking that he is one of the great wizards from Avalon's past, and capable of great magic. The gnome has the ability to sculpt magical topiary animals that transform into crystal creatures. When the Jewel Riders discover that Chance is not what he appears to be, they convince the little fellow to help them retrieve a powerful Wizard Jewel from a dangerous place called the Sorcerer's Playground before Kale and Morgana can do it first. Plot summary On their first mission in the new Jewel Quest to defeat Morgana, the Jewel Riders ride off to a wizard's lair somewhere outside Avalon. With the help of Gliders, the girls arrive in a place called Gardenia, populated by strange animals that Tamara can not communicate with. They fight off hostile living shrubberies, and meet a gnome gardener then explains he is Chance, an apprentice to the wizard Mallory. After Mallory got banished by Merlin, Chance spent his time tending the gardens in Mallory's lair. He decides to help the Jewel Riders save Archie and find that place of strong magic. Meanwhile, Lady Kale is busy ransacking a tree castle that was Mallory's lair, trying to find a Wizard Jewel that Morgana believes is there. Kale's dweasels arrive with the news the Jewel Riders are there and she sends them to follow the girls to the jewel. The Jewel Riders head off with Cance. They fight off Mallory's crystal animal guardians—a dinosaur in a quicksand trap and a herd of giant bats in a forest—but Archie unfortunately gets turned into crystal and is kidnapped by the dweasels. They then run off back to Kale with crystallized Archie, thinking he is a magic jewel of some sort. The Jewel Riders finally find the place of strong magic: the Wizard's Playground, which is hidden behind a magical force field barrier. But Fallon and her friends dispel the barrier and discover a hedge maze with moving hedges that can turn creatures into shrubberies. After navigating the maze with the help of the Moon Stone, the Jewel Riders finally locate the Wizard Jewel, but find out Lady Kale and hologram-Morgana arriving there too. Lady Kale uses Archie as a hostage to get Gardenia's Jewel, and uses her Dark Stone to find the Garden Stone. During the confrontation, Chance find out he has his own magical powers that he uses to make a crystal shrubbery animal of his own. It turns out to be a giant dragon that blows away Kale and her dragon Grimm into the Wild Magic, and so the Jewel Riders obtain their first Wizard Jewel. Chance then restores are Archie to normal, promises to make Merlin proud someday, and flies off on his new dragon friend. Behind the scenes Original script Gardenia was based on the gardens of the palace at Versailles and the Japanese-style gardens. Other inspirations included the film Jurassic Park. ''In the script, the Jewel Riders were originally going to be attacked by "sound clouds" that emitted ball lightning as they crossed the desert. ''Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Kara gets lost in the Ravenswood hedge maze in All That Glitters. * The Ravenswood topiaries come to life when Orenda possesses them in Ghost Wolf. Media 17-01.png 17-02.png 17-03.png 17-05.png 17-04.png File:Wizard of Gardenia - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 17 S2E4 File:Wizard of Gardenia - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 17 - S2E4 File:Chanceux le Petit Magicien - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 17 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 17 (Russian) File:Starla e as Jóias Encantadas 17 O feiticeiro de gardenia External links * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:Second season